The Legend in the Shadows
by ItsJustMe244
Summary: An old legend is told in Ionia. A tale of a man looking for revenge. This is his story. Warning: slow updates. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Prologue

**New story, new plot. Welcome to the prologue of 'The Legend in the Shadows'.**

 **If you are confused or have any questions regarding the story, please leave a review and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

* * *

' _The time is now 8:43, afternoon. Questioning will commence.'_

 _'Name.'_

"Viel."

 _'Age.'_

"Twenty-two the next month."

 _'Heritage.'_

"Ionian."

 _'Place of current lodging.'_

"Ionia."

 _'Proficiency with weaponry.'_

"Three years of blade practice."

 _'Specify which weapons.'_

"Sword and a few knives."

 _'Proficiency in Magic.'_

Silence.

 _'I repeat: proficiency in Magic.'_

A voice, indifferent and neutral, "Very little."

 _'Specify the branch of Magic.'_

"Shadow Step."

A pause.

 _'Ancestry.'_

"Currently unknown."

 _'Questionnaire complete. The time is now 8:44, afternoon.'_

Viel blinked as several lights came on, temporarily blinding him after being in a dark room. High white walls, a single door for entrance, and a single door for exit. The entire room reverberated slightly as Magic dissipated from the walls.

The disembodied voice sounded lightly again, _'Please exit through the door ahead of you.'_

Opening the door carefully, Viel stepped through the door. A similar room as the last greeted him, the only difference being a table with his sword on it. Viel gladly retrieved his sword, relieved that security hadn't done anything to it. Spinning the sheath expertly, the sword came to a rest with the hilt resting just over his shoulder(1).

A hidden door in the wall slid open silently and Viel marveled at the wonders of Magic.

Stepping forward, Viel entered the Institute of War.

* * *

Sona had never been able to talk. Ever since Lestara Buvelle had taken her in, she had communicated purely through hand motions while her mother talked to her. As she grew older, Sona learned to play the Etwahl, a strange but graceful instrument of music, and developed a deep connection with the instrument.

Time marched on and Sona continued to age.

Her talent for music was soon apparent and Sona could play as if she was born for it. She could influence the emotions of those who listens to her, playing freely across their heartstrings. And yet, all of this beautiful music, all of this talent, was played without a single written note.

Eventually, she was making the headlines, her talent listened to in massive music halls and auditoriums.

Even the infamous Jericho Swain commented on her performance, ''Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body.''

Living in Ionia, Sona was introduced to the honorable way of life. However, Magic was becoming more and more prevalent over Runeterra. When Sona hit her mid-teens, her mother taught Sona her first Magic spell. Not a hard spell, just a simple one to enhance certain moments and sounds of her Etwahl.

Sona mastered it in a few days, using to help express her emotions through her music.

Then, one day, Lestara told her something. _'Sona! I have wonderful news!'_ Sona, now 19, frowned. She played a questioning tune on her Etwahl. _'I can make you speak again.'_ The bluenette's eyes widened, and she plucked out an accusing note. Her mother chuckled, _'No, Sona, I'm not teasing or making fun of you. My Magic teacher taught me a spell to help you speak.'_

This moment was revolutionary for Sona. Without her Etwahl, Sona's emotions were hard to read, requiring her mother to interpret whenever she went out of the house.

Sona's fingers flew across the strings of the Etwahl, a strong crescendo and increasing tempo telling her mother all she needed to know.

Lestara laughed, _'Now, now, hold your horses child. I can't make you speak, per se.'_ Sona frowned, confused. _'However, it will enable you to talk with others through their minds.'_ Sona was shocked. Why would she want that? That was a total invasion of privacy and scandal to use in public.

Seeing Sona's horrified expression, her mother continued hurriedly, _'No, no, you have to gain other's permission to speak with you directly, but other than that, you will have to communicate with your Etwahl.'_

Sona's face cleared, relieved that Lestara hadn't been taught an illegal spell on accident. _'Just say the word,'_ her mother said gently, _'And I'll cast it.'_

An blue eyebrow rose, as if to say, _Really?_

Lestara rolled her eyes, exasperated, _'Right, you can't really say it now, but you know what I mean!'_ Sona giggled, then nodded.

Naught but 10 minutes later, Sona spoke her first words to her mother.

 _H-hello?_

 _'Ohhh, wow! Sona, you have a beautiful voice!'_ Lestara gushed at her.

Sona blushed, embarrassed. _I- Thank you, mother._

Her patron just smiled back, _'You're welcome Sona.'_

Sona spent the next years in harmony with her new voice, meeting friends and further expanding her vocabulary.

Of course, nothing good comes out of a girl walking out alone at night. And that is exactly what happened to Sona.

3 kidnappers came from the shadows of an alley, with no warning, no sense of foreboding. A bag came down over her head. They were grabbing her everywhere, her arms, legs, shoulders...

Sona screamed.

Not with her Magic voice, but with her own voice. Neighbors came running, some with swords, others with their bare fists. Then her mother was there, vengeance upon her fingertips.

When the 3 criminals had been successfully apprehended, Sona's eyes saw the world again.

Lestara had been in tears, others watching from a respectful distance as the two embraced each other.

So from that day on, Lestara taught her child to fight. Not with her fists, nor with her legs. Sona couldn't get her legs bruised, or, as her mother put it, "keeping those long, milky legs clean for a proper man." Sona had replied, blushing and embarrassed, _'Mother!'_ in a scandalized voice. Her mother had only grinned cheekily at her and continued to teach Sona.

By combining a bit of Magic and a carefully played note on her Etwahl, Sona learned to slice objects from a distance using the instrument's string vibrations.

But simply learning the art wasn't enough for Sona. She had successfully learned the basics and was eager to master them.

And that's how Sona found information regarding the Institute of War.

At first, her mother refused to send her to the Institute. It was like sending a child off to study abroad. In a way, Sona had to admit, going to the Institute was exactly like studying abroad. But Sona refused to abandon her goal. Both woman spent many nights alone with their thoughts, each steadfast in their approaches to the conflict.

As Sona would put it: _The only place worthy of my recital._

Finally, Lestara couldn't take it anymore. _'I'm sorry,'_ she said, sobbing, _'Please, talk with your mother again.'_

Very gently, Sona took her mother's hands and initiated the voice connection, _Mother, I am sorry too._

It was too much for the pair and both of them dissolved into tears of joy and compassion. Mother and daughter reunited, Lestara finally let Sona journey to the Institute.

 _'You make sure you write back to me, okay?'_ Her mother said sternly, her graying hair in a tight bun. _Of course mother,_ Sona replied with a smile, her long blue hair in two customary ponytails with lush bangs resting on her forehead.

Dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt, and combat boots (mother had insisted), Sona left the house with a wave. Her bags floated behind her, following her obediently, and her Etwahl strapped to her back. As such was her journey to the Institute.

3 months, 7 letters and 4 postcards later, Sona reached a Magical transport into the Institute(2). With a cheery wave to the outside world of Runeterra, Sona disappeared.

* * *

 _3 years later..._

Viel blinked owlishly, pupils contracting to compensate for the brightly lit room. The hidden door slides closed just as quietly as it opened.

He's greeted with a room that looks like a hotel lobby: Several secretaries stand at a long reception desk, comfortable looking couch chairs, and several robed officials milling about. Silence starts to fall as, one by one, each person notices the newcomer.

Warily, Viel's left foot steps back, sword sheath lifting off his right shoulder ever so slightly. His black hair falls down over his eyes, but doesn't obscure his vision. He scans the room carefully for any sign of hostility. The rest of the room is doing the same to him; assessing him, sizing him up to see if he could hold his own.

A man with navy blue robes bursts through the big double doors behind the secretaries' desk. "Alright, what's the trouble now-" he stops abruptly as he sees Viel. His mouth twitches slightly, a ghost of a smile. "Ah, a newcomer."

Viel nods, never breaking eye contact.

A moment goes by and a feeling of mutual respect passes between both men. The man speaks up, "Well, don't just go staring there. You're making him uncomfortable and I'm sure you don't want to embarrass yourselves."

The effect of his words was instantaneous. All the other robed people resumed their previous business.

Viel raised an eyebrow at the blue robed man. No one received that much respect unless it was earned. If Viel had to guess, this man was a high ranking officer and commanded much of the Institutes workings. Anyhow, Viel wasn't looking for trouble anytime soon.

Twirling his sword sheath, Viel knelt on one knee, planting the bottom of his sword sheath on the floor, "I greet you, Master." The room went silent again. 'Really?' Viel thought, annoyed, 'I am simply greeting a superior.'

A voice interrupted his thoughts, gentle and commanding in the same instant, "Rise, student."

Viel rose obediently, twirling his sheath back onto his shoulder. Saluting the man with his free hand, Viel waited patiently for his next order.

"At ease, student," the man smiled easily at Viel. "Thank you, Sir," Viel automatically said, out of habit.

Both of them met in the middle of the room, shaking hands firmly. Spinning around suddenly, the blue robed man glared at the stunned audience, "Now, what did I just say about embarrassing yourselves?"

As one, the robed people went back to their own business. The man turned back to Viel, apologetic, "Sorry, but I'm afraid we don't greet people that way here. A simple 'hello' will suffice next time." Viel nodded, understanding, "I am sorry too, I did not know how things operated around here."

The man waved off his apology, "Don't worry about the small things. Now," he said, looking Viel in the eyes, "I believe we have to get you registered."

Viel cocked his head slightly, "What do I have to do?" The man pointed at the receptionist desk, "Just talk to one of the secretaries and they'll have you set up."

Bowing slightly, Viel said, "Thank you, Sir." He suddenly frowned, "Also, how did you know what my native greeting was?" The man chuckled lightly, "You are not the first one from... ah, Shadow-Step Village to attend this Institute."

Viel froze, a smile plastered on his face, "I see. Thank you again, Sir. May your stars shine bright." The man smiled back, "As yours will sparkle."

Turning, the man left Viel to his own devices. Viel watched him go with an impassive expression. Smiling slightly, he turned to a secretary and filled out some paperwork.

 _It seems I have found my target._

* * *

Sona watched the newcomer from a distance.

Obviously, she wasn't supposed to be on this side of the Institute (Champions weren't allowed on the Summoner side of the Institute unless granted explicit permission), but she had caught wind of a Summoner from her hometown. A Summoner from Ionia.

This was big news.

Not many students of Ionia became Summoners, preferring the path of an honorable samurai. But, apparently, this black-haired youth was an exception.

Sona recognized the step back, the slight change of stance within the youth's body. Obviously, this newcomer had received extensive instruction (from a teacher or himself, Sona did not know). Therefore, Sona concurred, he must have come for some other reason.

She began to float forward, intending to greet the new Summoner.

"... ah, Shadow-Step village." The words of the General (the blue-robed man) stopped her in mid-float, a surprised expression alighting her features. The youth had a similar expression on his face, frozen in false cheer.

The two finished their introductions and parted ways.

Sona could have sworn the General flashed her a quick smile before exiting behind the receptionists' desk.

It seemed she was given a free pass this time around. Sona turned quickly, floating away before someone else caught her out. Passing through large wood double doors, she floated up the stairs to her quarters, pausing in front of her door.

A couple of soft steps reached her ear and Sona turned, confused that someone was coming to visit her. But, seeing who the person was, she froze.

The newcomer.

Sona took his image in; black hair, dark eyes, a simple sword scabbard resting on his shoulder, an ornate hilt glinting slightly, casual shirt, and jeans.

"Ah, excuse me, but this dropped out of your pocket." He held up a notepad.

His voice was not loud, nor soft. Not rough, nor smooth. Just audible and articulated enough to converse with others.

Sona quickly took the notepad and whipped out a pencil. The youth cocked his head slightly, confused. Scribbling on the first page, she ripped out the paper and offered it to him.

'I can't speak, but will you allow me to converse with you through our minds?'

The youth looked up from the note, and nodded cautiously.

 _Ah, that's much better, isn't it?_

Startled, the youth stepped backward, looking behind him. Realization dawned on him and he looked back at Sona.

"That was you," he said neutrally, but his expression was... impressed? Amused? Surprised? Sona could not tell.

 _Yes,_ Sona responded, a bit smug, but she smiled genuinely, _Thank you for bringing this back to me._

The youth shook his head, eyes down, "It was nothing." Then his eyes met her's again, frantic, "Ah, forgive my manners! I have not introduced myself. My name is Viel." His hand stuck out, not to far, not to close to her body. It was clear that it was a practiced gesture.

Sona took his hand, smiling warmly, _My name is Sona._ Then she frowned slightly, _My official title is 'The Maven of the Strings', but please just call me by my name._ Silently, she counted to 3. Many people recognized her name, proceeding to praise her musical talent and ability.

The rain of praise never came.

Her hand went up, and down. His hand retracted, maintaining as little contact with her as possible. Viel smiled, then bowed formally, "Nice to be of your acquaintance, Lady Sona." Straightening, Viel scratched his head, his expression apologetic, "And, um, could you show me where room 5392 is?"

Sona gaped slightly at him, amazed that he wasn't groveling at her feet (like all the others). Snapping back into consciousness, Sona answered, _Oh, of course. Just take that elevator to the top floor and make a right._

Verifying the specific elevator, Viel smiled at her and bowed slightly again, "Thank you, I apologize for disrupting you. Have a good night." With that, Viel turned, sword upon his shoulder, walking toward the elevator in question.

Sona waved slightly, putting her notepad and pencil away, _Good Night._

* * *

 **And I'll leave it at that. Probably should have stopped a bit earlier, but I just kept writing... and writing...**

 **Anyway, I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

 **Until next time, IJM.**


	2. Chapter 1

**For a quick reference: Viel arrived on the first floor of the Institute.**

 **Also forgot to mention what color Viel's sword sheath should be. Leave a review on what color you guys want it to be. And I swear, if one of you leaves a response like 'fuscia rainbow hex-three-oh-four-three-six-nine' (I have absolutely no idea what that is), I'm gonna flip out.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but eh, whatever.**

* * *

Tapping the "50" button lightly, Viel turned around to face the closing elevator doors. For a second, he saw Sona's sky blue hair following her into her room. It was a graceful flow of motion, waves of blue locks near the top of the door frame. The moment seemed to hang in the air before Viel, frozen in time.

The elevator dinged as the doors shut silently.

 _'Lady Sona,'_ Viel thought reverently, _'A name to remember. It is hard to come by a respectful woman, Father said. I_ must _remember her.'_

A long time passed as Viel rode the elevator up. _  
_

Around floor 34, the elevator paused, the doors opening to tall, muscled man. Dressed in all blue, but no shirt, the man paused, raising his eyebrows at Viel.

"What are you doing on the Champion side of the Institute, Summoner?" The man questioned, his eyes narrowing accusingly.

Viel let his sword rest on the floor, leaning against his leg as he raised his hands in a 'hold-on' gesture.

"A Champion dropped a possession and I came to return it safely," Viel said, apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed here." The man waved him off, "No worries, you're new, I can tell. But," the man narrowed his eyes at his sword, "Can you tell me where you're from?"

Glancing down at the man's hip, Viel realized the man was holding a samurai sword sheath. Ornate, but simple at the same time, all blue and a slightly curved shape told Viel all he needed to know.

Gaping at the older man, Viel exclaimed, "You're a samurai!" The samurai rolled his eyes, walking into the elevator, "Not anymore. If the title 'Unforgivable' means anything to you, you'll know why."

Pressing one of the buttons, the man let the elevator doors close, allowing the conversation to happen side by side.

Viel cocked his head slightly, confused, "Who-" His eyes widened slightly, "Yasuo?" Yasuo gave a small bow, "That's me."

Hurriedly returning the bow, Viel straightened, commenting, "Didn't know you went shirtless nowadays. Usually the stories tell of the elaborate armor you wore in battle." He gestured awkwardly, "You know, before-"

Yasuo cut him off with a slash of a his hand and a slight frown, "I know. Before I killed my brother." Viel saddened, saying, "I'm sorry."

The samurai just shrugged in return, "It's fine, it's not like you were the ones-" Yasuo's head snapped toward Viel, eyes wide in disbelief. "Wait, you know the whole story?" Viel nodded, solemn, "You're Yasuo, the so-called 'Unforgiven' because you killed your brother in self-defense."

Yasuo just looked at him, open-mouthed for a moment, "Wait, how did you..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was in shock that anyone knew the truth. Viel just smiled lightly, "I'm a Ninja."

Confused, Yasuo just frowned, "A ninja? What does that have to do with anythi-" His mouth formed an 'o' of realization. "A Ninja." Again, Viel smiled, spinning his own sword onto his shoulder.

Yasuo looked Viel's sword sheath critically. He looked up into Viel's eyes, asking formally, "May I see her?" Viel hesitated, then nodded, "You may."

Handing Yasuo his sword, Yasuo gave Viel his own so they could inspect each other's sword. Yasuo unsheathed Viel's sword a couple inches. "Ah, a beautiful partner," Yasuo commented, "She has served you well, I am assuming?" Viel nodded an affirmation, then inspected Yasuo's sword, unsheathing it in the same manner, "Yours is just as beautiful."

They exchanged swords, both bowing in new-found respect. The elevator slowed, opening on floor 50.

Surprised, both men looked at each other, then descended into light laughter. Giving a mock salute, Yasuo turned left, walking down the corridor. Viel gave a small wave, turning right to cross over to the Summoner side of the Institute.

Walking slowly, Viel's head swiveled left, then right, and back again.

 _5389, 5390, 5391, 5392..._

Viel smiled as his room came into view. _Finally, I can rest after a long day._ Taking out a little key the secretary gave him, he unlocked the door and entered his room.

Stepping forward, he found the room... entirely empty. Viel paused, confusion written all over his face. A slight ding sounded, and disembodied voice sounded.

 _Please select a configuration out of the following choices: Ionia, Demacia, Noxus, Zaun, or the Shadow Isles._

Viel frowned slightly. Feeling silly, he called out to the empty room, "Ionia, please."

Furniture began to appear and fly around the room, plain wallpaper unrolling and attaching to the walls, the floor becoming hardwood with carpets, light fixtures becoming lamps and small candles, and a single, formal table as the center piece of the room.

 _'Ionian configuration set. Tap the blue Key Stone to change the configuration at anytime.'_

A blue object appeared in the corner of the room. _Must be the Key Stone._

Curious, Viel walked to the other rooms. A small, but luxurious looking (and not at all Ionian) bathroom greeted him from the door on the right, while the door on the left led to a private bedroom.

Sitting down at the table, he calves resting under his thighs, Viel took out the last bit of sandwich that he had remaining from his long journey. _I think a shower would be a nice,_ he mused, taking a bite of his sandwich. _Having a food hall is a bit inconvenient, but at least the meals will be consistent. I wonder if I am allowed to sit with Master Yasuo in the food hall..._

Resolving to answer that question later, he finished his sandwich and prepared for a long night of rest.

* * *

Viel woke suddenly.

His eyes did not fly open and his breathing remained steady. Under the guise of still in a deep sleep, Viel's right eye cracked open naught but a millimeter.

Nothing.

Carefully, opening his eyes, Viel grasped his sword from the bedside table, standing up quietly. _You can never be too careful._

Viel peered around his bedroom door, checking the main area of his room.

No one, but a note lay just inside his door. _Someone must have slipped it under the door._

It read: _Champions are allowed to sit with Summoners under the condition that they do not share private information in regards to any matches that will be happening during the day._

Viel was confused. Flipping it over and squinting at it for any sign of trick, Viel couldn't find any names or titles. _Who would give this to me, and why?_

Sona's handwriting was vastly different and Yasuo, being a formal Samurai, probably would have written the note slightly differently. Shrugging, Viel pocketed the note, wanting to verify with Sona and Yasuo.

Viel dressed quickly: a light blue t-shirt, some black sweat pants, combat boots, and a Novice Summoner's robe over everything. The Novice Summoner's robe was navy blue with a couple of light blue highlights that extended from his shoulders to his feet. _This will only slow me down,_ Viel thought, a bit annoyed at the required robe.

Finding the food hall wasn't hard, at least when Viel learned from a friendly Summoner that the food hall was actually called the 'Mess Hall'. Viel then simply followed the signs leading to the hall. As his tray full of food clattered onto an empty table, a presence almost immediately joined him at the table.

"Ah, nice, you got coffee for breakfast too," a gruff male voice came from his right. Smiling happily, Viel just responded, "Can't live without it." Yasuo took a long pull from his steaming mug, then answered, "Damn right."

A twinkling sound of music reached their ears.

 _I know that sound._

Viel stood up suddenly, vaguely aware that Yasuo was doing the same. Turning toward the source of the music, he found Sona smiling gently at him, _Hello Viel._ Bowing slightly, Viel responded, "Good morning, Lady Sona." Yasuo bowed slightly too, mumbling a greeting. Sona gracefully sat down as both males tried not to make a fool of themselves at the breakfast table. Her Etwahl floated slight above the surface of the table, her fingers moving effortlessly across the strings.

 _'Now, now,'_ Sona chided, ' _What is this 'Lady' title? Sona is just fine.'_

Viel appeared aghast, exclaiming, "But that would disrespectful!" Yasuo elbowed him pointedly, "Kid, don't fight her. You know can't argue with her anyway, so just listen while you can." Viel stared at him, a look of incredulousness on his face. Boredly, Yasuo just shrugged like, _What?_

Sona giggled, _'Yasuo, I had to make you respectful to me. You were quite brash back then.'_ Yasuo just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," then went back to sipping his coffee. Sona turned back to Viel.

Viel suddenly became acutely aware of Sona's eyes inspecting his face.

 _'Now, I do believe you need a tour of the Institute? Or did one of the Secretaries already take you on one yesterday?"_ Sona inquired to Viel, both eyebrows slightly raised. Surprised at the accuracy of her question, Viel shook his head, "No, I haven't been anywhere except the dorms and the entrance hall."

 _'Then Yasuo and I will have to give you an official tour then,'_ Sona responded, still smiling, and just like that, the matter was closed. Yasuo just muttered over a mouthful of coffee, "Guess I got nothin' better to do anyway." Viel smiled genuinely at both of them, "Thanks you two."

Sipping his coffee slowly, Viel realized why Sona was still staring at him. Revelation dawning him, Viel's eyes locked with Sona's, sapphire orbs piercing against his dark brown irises. "Empath?" Viel asked, or rather, blurted out. Viel then covered his mouth, his eyes widening in horror at the grave breach of respect at the intrusive question.

"Don't let your eyeballs fall out, kid," Yasuo drawled, chuckling a bit. Sona covered her own mouth, her shoulders shaking slightly and quietly. Viel flushed, but not angrily.

Rubbing his eyes, Viel sighed, "I have a lot more to adapt to then I thought I did, apparently." Yasuo nodded, head bobbing in agreement, "Yes, yes you do."

After a few moments of companionable silence, Sona rose, her light blue cloak fluttering in a nonexistent breeze, her Etwahl still tinkling quietly, _I will be waiting outside. Once you have finished eatin-,_ her eyes roved over both of the men's cups, - _drinking, we can all start the tour!_ She finished with a smile. Viel waved a slight goodbye while Yasuo gave a slight salute with his cup.

Both guys watched the Maven go. Then hastily started chugging their drinks, not wanting to feel the Wrath of Sona by being tardy for the tour.

* * *

 **Finals week. Been quite a while since I've posted and it's super short, but at least I don't have homework (f-ckin' physics I tell ya) to do today. Feel free to correct me for any lore/grammar/spelling errors I might have made.**

 **I answer the questions about the note Viel got in the next chapter.**

 **'Til next time, IJM.**


	3. Chapter 2

Yasuo and Viel walked past tables full of Champions and Summoners alike. Viel recognized a few: Caitlyn, the famed detective, and her 'sidepunch' Vi, the Piltover Enforcer. Jayce sat quietly, his huge hammer resting on the table, open and partially dismantled as he tinkered with it. The other table was quiet, reserved. Shen, his face mask off, ate his breakfast alongside Akali. Stoic as always, Zed sat at the opposite end of the table with the Dark Sovereign, Syndra. Both brothers stared each other down, never ceasing eye contact as they ate.

As Viel passed by Zed, however, the Master of Shadows looked up briefly, his fork pausing halfway between his mouth and his plate.

Viel stared back.

Zed just nodded subtly, then went back to eating and staring across the table. As Viel passed Shen, he got the same reaction. Looking up, he watched Yasuo greet Vi.

Yasuo got a clap on the back by Vi as Caitlyn raised her cup of tea to both of them: "Morning, gentlemen." Vi simply grinned at Yasuo's departing back, "See ya later Windchime!" she called. Viel waved slightly.

Smirking at Yasuo, he said, "Windchime? Didn't know you had another title Master Yasuo." Yasuo glared balefully at him, "That's not my official title."

"Aw..." Viel sighed.

Opening the doors to the Mess Hall, they were greeted by a squad of 3 red robed Summoners. Viel immediately snapped to attention, sword point to the ground, "Good morning, High Counselor." The woman simply nodded, sweeping past them, flanked by 2 guards.

Viel blinked, _Huh, I wonder why the High Counselor eats in there..._

 _'Ah, Viel, Yasuo, you're here!'_ A musical voice interrupted his train of thought. Sona floated up to them, still effortlessly playing her Etwahl. ' _I believe the training room is a good start to the tour, yes?'_ She was already turning, not waiting for any sign of affirmation.

Viel and Yasuo fell into line behind her, following her through the grand halls. Large banisters of gold and silver hung brightly from the ceiling, a potted rose stationed every 2 feet or so.

As Sona gracefully gestured to general areas, her Etwahl took over, playing its own strings.

Viel politely listened as Sona elaborated on the rooms he had already seen. However, some caught his attention.

 _'That over there is the Gardens,'_ Sona said, pointing to a large archway leading to a vast, open space filled with grass, flowers, and trees. Summoners and some Champions frolicked freely across the wide expanse. Viel's eye flicked over the field, making sure to remember to come back and explore the area.

And then, a few rooms and sections later...

 _'This is the training area. You can either sharpen your skills or prepare for an upcoming battle in the case of a Champion.'_ Sona glanced back at Viel, ' _Given your weapon choice and background, you and Master Yasuo will be coming back together. A lot.'_

Yasuo snorted amusedly, "More than 'a lot' Sona. It's my duty to train the next generation of Ionians." Viel grinned happily. _A chance to practice with Master Yasuo!_

Sona simply shrugged, _'I thought you lost your 'honor' and 'duty' a long time ago.'_

Yasuo rolled his eyes back at her, "And I can find and take them back whenever I want to."

A delicate hand coming up to cover her mouth, Sona giggled silently, _'Whatever you say Yasuo.'_ Viel smiled along with Sona and commented, "Last I heard 'Windchime', you didn't want to take your 'honor' and 'duty' back. Something about following the wind, if I'm not mistaken."

As Sona's giggles increased at the nickname, Yasuo glared at Viel balefully, "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Of course!" Viel hastily backtracked, "I just couldn't resist using your nickname!" He ended with a barely restrained grin.

By now, Sona was outright laughing through the telepathic link. Yasuo huffed, turning to Sona with his remaining dignity, "Well, let's continue the tour, shall we?"

Sona's laughter subsided and she proceeded to gesture down the hall, " _Of course!"_

* * *

"It is not normal for a Summoner to wield a weapon, much less come to the training grounds."

"I know, but can I go in anyway?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ah, c'mon!"

"... No."

"I promise I won't destroy anything!"

A long suffering sigh. "Fine. But only fifteen minutes. No more, no less."

"Thanks!" Viel mock saluted the guard posted at the entrance to the training room, walking carefully through the metal door.

A couple of dummies stood in the corner, weights stacked in all other corners, and targets lined all across the wall.

A Champion was already in the room, throwing stars embedded in several of the targets. The figure spun and twirled, throwing stars... no, _shurikens,_ flying from agile hands and random moments to random targets.

Unexpectedly, a shuriken was suddenly flying towards Viel.

Ever watchful, Viel only barely managed to catch the weapon in the mid-air before it struck his chest.

2 red eyes bored into Viel's own eyes. It was with startling realization that Viel realized that Zed had finally stopped his deadly flurry of movement.

"Hm," Zed grunted, still motionless.

Viel stared back, looked down at the shuriken, then lifted his eyes back to Zed's. "Uh," Viel started, "It seems a bit smaller than usual."

Zed shrugged, "I know." His voice is rough, but quiet, demanding the constant attention of Viel.

"So why is it like this?" The shuriken was so small, it fit snugly in Viel's hand, the razor sharp edges barely touching his palm.

"The League likes to enlarge them in the Rift to prevent me from doing..." Zed gestured around the room at the numerous targets.

"Ah." It made sense, Zed's skill had been said to be unrivaled throughout Ionia.

"So," Zed's voice made Viel's eyes snap back to the former's eyes, "How well can _you_ throw? I've heard of your kind. Let's see it." His voice was quiet, but the challenge was unmistakable.

Viel's eyes narrowed slightly. He could sense the tension building between him and the masked Champion before him, but he could not fathom _why_ it was building. _Have I offended him in some way?_

Slowly, Viel turned to the farthest target and took a stance. Shoulders square, object between his thumb and forefinger, arm raised by his ear, left arm stretched out balancing his body...

Viel's arm flashed forward, the black shuriken zipping through the air. A faint buzz, then a resounding 'thunk' as the projectile hit its mark.

Bull's eye.

Zed's mask was unnerving, Viel decided. It did not change, it did not waver, nor did it move.

Just silently judging him.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared next to Zed. Startled, Viel was the first to break eye contact, warily observing the potential threat. Zed simply raised a hand and the shadow placed a scroll into it.

A quiet rustle as the scroll unfurled.

Silence.

"Hmph," Zed huffed in a very un-Zed-like way, "Very well. I apologize for my rudeness, but I have other matters to attend to." Viel, recognizing a traditional apology, bowed to the Master of Shadows and gestured toward the door.

Zed nodded, then opened the door... to see Shen and Akali just about to enter the room.

Both brothers froze as their eyes met, hands instinctively going to their weapons.

"Ahem."

All sets of eyes swung towards the speaker. The guard took the intensity of the attention with ease, a ball of swirling magic already forming in his palm, "Do I need to alert the High Counselor?"

Shen immediately released his sword's hilt, "No. We apologize for the confusion." Stepping aside, he tugged Akali out of Zed's way. His actions were respectful, but the gaze behind the mask said otherwise.

Zed ignored them, walking silently out into the hall.

Viel released a breath he did not realize he was holding, his fingers slowly uncurling from around his sword. Glancing at the clock, he started. He only had 5 minutes left!

Quickly striding over to a reclusive corner, Viel took a stance and began to practice. Slash, hack, swish and flick, jab, block, counter, feint, and jab again.

As he began his fourth sequence, Shen interrupted him. "A little lower on the right." "And move quicker on the backstep," Akali added. Viel glanced at them and smiled, "Thank you for the tips."


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's the new notation from now on:**

 _'words' =_ Sona's mind speech

"words" = normal speech

 _words =_ thoughts

 **I don't own anything. Except for Viel, I made him up.**

* * *

Sona relaxed, quietly meditating.

Landing in her mindscape, she reveled in the peace and quiet only found within herself. Just a lush green field, a blanket, and herself.

 _Ah..._

 _'Sona!'_

 _'...Yes?'_

 _'We need a healer, we've got a class four injury.'_

 _'On my way.'_

Slightly irked at being interrupted, Sona reluctantly opened her eyes, her body automatically floating upwards and pausing at its customary 7 inches above the floor. Her Etwahl became active as soon as she started moving, taking its place in front of her, strings ready and waiting.

Pulling on the nearest pair of clothes (she was in her pajamas), Sona gathered her long hair, tying it back into its iconic double ponytail.

Sona moved her Etwahl to "standby mode", pushing it out and slightly to the left. With a sigh-like-hum, the Etwahl complied, turning itself vertically and hovering beside her. As she began to float out her room, it followed her closely, watching her back.

* * *

"Ah, Sona! You're here! Come quickly, the patient is unconscious."

Following the robed Healer, Sona quietly waved her hand, her Etwahl settling itself under her hands.

"Here she is."

 _Ah._

Riven lay on the sheets, the bandages on her arms unraveled, several of the scars open and bleeding.

 _'Another nightmare attack?'_

"Yes, she was attempting to rip her skin off by the time we arrived."

It happened on occasion to Riven. Sona frowned unhappily at the white haired Champion. Although they did not speak much, Sona did consider Riven a little more than an acquaintance. If she had to guess, the nightmare attacks were probably a result of Riven's time with the Noxians.

 _Especially after the thing with Yasuo..._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sona began to play a song, magic flowing with the music. Gentle and quiet, the tendrils of magic touched Riven's arms, healing, sealing.

Then the backlash hit Sona.

Images and sounds assaulted her mind, but Sona held, her preset mind defenses holding the images at bay. Continuing to play, the assault lessened, but didn't disappear. Not before long, it became apparent to Sona that she had done all she could.

Letting the last few notes fade into silence, Sona nodded at the Healer. The Healer smiled back in quiet thanks, and Sona took that as her que to leave.

* * *

 _Erg._

Sona didn't understand how other Champions wore such rough clothing.

 _I guess jeans just aren't my style._

Sighing, Sona tugged them off, settling for grey sweat pants and a loose blue shirt. Relaxing back into her mediation, Sona's mind briefly wandered to Viel and Yasuo. A small smile alit her face.

 _Those two are so alike._

It was true. Both were from Ionia, both had similar backstories, and practically identical swords.

Well.

Not exactly. Viel's sword was slightly shorter, not like Yasuo's long and swishy Samurai sword. Sona contemplated on the reason. Shrugging, she resolved to ask him later.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her quiet thought. Annoyed at being disrupted again, Sona quickly strode over to the door, not even bothering to float this time.

She opened the door.

 _Well speak of the devil..._

Viel stood in front of her, surprised. Sona detected slight traces of guilt and nervousness.

"Ah, Lady Sona. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Viel stared straight into her eyes, eyebrows creased in slight shame.

 _'Oh, not in the slightest,'_ Sona waved her hand nonchalantly, _'Would you like to come in?'_

Viel smiled and bowed slightly, "It would be my pleasure."

Seating themselves at a traditional Ionian table, Sona folded her legs underneath her, Viel mimicking her.

Well, she was cheating. She was hovering a couple centimeters off the carpet.

Viel took it in stride, smoothly converting from standing to sitting without even using his hands.

 _'Would you like tea?'_

"Yes, please."

 _'Do you have a preference?'_

After a moment's consideration, "Jasmine tea is always a good choice."

Sona smiled, _'Of course.'_

Clapping her hands lightly, 2 cups of ready-made tea appeared on the table. Viel's eyes widened slightly, but he made no comment.

 _'So,'_ Sona started, her cup resting in her hands, _'What brings you here?'_

Viel took out a small slip of paper, "I'm not sure who wrote this. I have already discerned it was not you nor Yasuo." Examining the paper, Sona immediately recognized the handwriting.

It looks like _he_ wasn't as non-observant of new Summoners after all.

 _Now, what to tell Viel... the truth?_

"No" was the obvious answer. Sona, in trust, liked Viel. Even if she hadn't even been Summoned by him yet, his respectful (and bantering) nature was something that was rarely found in other Summoners. Sona, being an empath, always caught other Summoners, female and male alike, ogling her... assets. Viel had obviously noticed them, but didn't spend his time observing them.

Sona glanced at Viel, reading his emotions.

His eyes were trained on her's; Sona could sense a bit of worry emitting from him (probably because she was taking longer than normal to respond to his request). Never once did his gaze waver, nor shift elsewhere.

Oh yeah. Sona could get used to not getting observed (for a lack of better word) like this.

Shifting her gaze back to the paper, Sona could only sigh internally. Settling on 'I'll tell him the truth later', Sona looked back at Viel.

With a startling clarity, Sona realized his irises were a deep indigo. _Interesting..._

 _'The letter is from another Summoner. I cannot give you a name, as I do not know it.'_

Viel remained quiet, his eyes still boring into her's. It caught Sona off-guard. _What's he thinking?_

"Sona, you know the name." Not a question. A statement. And a very blunt one at that.

Sona raised an eyebrow, masking her inner emotions, _'Are you implying that I'm lying to you?'_

Viel cocked his head slightly for a moment, then, "Yes." Taken-aback, Sona hastily retreated, turning her eyes back to the paper resting on the table, feeling ashamed that she was found out.

"Sona."

Sona snapped her gaze back to his, contemplating, wondering, thinking...

"It's fine, Sona."

Eyes widening, it was Sona's turn to stare Viel down, her blue eyes piercing Viel's... red eyes?

 _Wait..._

Viel smirked, "Gotcha."

 _No way, no way, no way!_

 _'You're an Empath!'_ Sona exclaimed happily, leaning forward over the table. Empaths were extremely rare in Ionia. Sona just happened to be one. Viel however...

"Eh," Viel shrugged, his demeanor slotting back into his usual formal outlook, "Not really. I'm a mindscapist."

Sona froze.

* * *

 _A man._

 _Ropes. Chair. Very, very uncomfortable chair. Dark room._

 _A solitary light._

 _Then a needle spiking into her forehead._

 _Pain._

 _She screams._

* * *

"Sona?" Viel was waving a hand in front of her face, "Hello, Lady Sona?"

Her only response was to stare back at him.

Kneeling beside her, Viel inspected her face carefully. "Hm, you're a little pale. Are you sick?" He asked, concerned. He gently pressed his forehead to her's, closing his eyes. It seemed to restart Sona's mind. After a moment he pulled back, "No fever, but do you-"

 _'I'm fine!'_ Sona exclaimed hurridly, blushing, _'Don't embarrass me further.'_

"Oh," Viel turned a little pink, "Sorry." His informal response was a testament of his embarrassment.

' _So,'_ She continued, neutrally, ' _A Mindscapist.'_

"Yes." _Such a simple response._

 _'Have you looked inside my mind?'_ Bluntly put, but she wanted a few answers.

He looked confused, "I have done no such thing. Even if I wanted to, you would have to allow me access." Viel pointed to the door, "Think of it like me knocking on the door to enter your room."

* * *

" _Are you going to let me in?"_

 _Silence._

" _Well, then-"_

 _Her head flew back as a tendril of pain touched her mind, breaking into it._

* * *

Sona frowned, _'That can't be right.'_ Viel shrugged, "But it is the truth-" He zeroed onto her's, "You've met one before."

Pain, shame, and anger arose within her as memories of the last mindscapist she met came to her. _'Yes, I have.'_

"It wasn't a good experience, I presume?"

Sona shook her head.

"Well, I think you can help me. I'm looking for that man."

Startled, Sona looked up, _'What? Why?'_

Viel's small smile never reached his eyes, "Can you keep a secret, Lady Sona?"

A little fear came into her, _'Y-yes, I can. Why so?'_ She leaned away from him a bit.

Viel, however, leaned closer to her, whispering, "I'm going to kill that man." Sona shivered at the conviction in his voice. He really was going to kill someone.

Leaning back, Viel asked again, "It is the same man that sent me this message, yes?" He tapped the paper message on the table. Sona could only nod.

"What is his room number?"

 _'Why?'_ Sona whispered after a moment, _'How can you bring yourself do such a thing?'_

"Two reasons," he held up his index finger, "One, because he murdered my friend with his... _abilities._ Two," His middle finger went up to stand with his index, "He tortured you."

Sona curled her knees to her chest, _'No,'_ she whispered again, her voice sounding strangled, _'I can't be the reason for you to kill-'_

"Will you let me see?"

Instinctively, she knew he was talking about her mind. She trembled, _'No. I do not trust you enough yet.'_ Viel sighed, and hurt emanated from him, "I see. Well, thank you, Lady Sona, Maven of the Strings. I'm sorry for intruding for so long, but I must be going."

Sona stood with him, their tea vanishing, _'No matter. Please, have a pleasant day.'_ Even her voice sounded forced. As Viel reached the door, he stopped and said, without turning, "I'm sorry for bringing your past up. Please forgive me in the future." Sona said nothing, but bade him farewell and gently ushered him out the door.

After she shut the door, she slumped against it, her back sliding down until her butt hit the floor.

 _Just what was going on? And just who was Viel?_


End file.
